Formula 1 Wiki
Owned by the MaRacey Corporation Welcome to Formula One Wiki Introduction FIA Formula One Logo.jpg|FIA Formula One Logo FIA Logo.png|FIA Logo Chequered Flag- Hamilton US 2007 GP.jpg|Hamilton winning the 2007 US Grand Prix GP start.jpg|GP start 200px-Red Bull logo.png|Red Bull Logo 300px-Vodafone McLaren Mercedes logo.png|McLaren Logo 150px-2010_Scuderia_Ferrari_Logo.png|Ferrari Logo Logo Mercedes GP Petronas 2011.png|Mercedes GP Logo Lotus_Renault_GP Logo.png|Renault Logo Force_India_logo.png|Force India Logo Logo AT&T Williams 2011.png|Williams Logo Sauber_Logo_2010.png|Sauber Logo Scuderia_Toro_Rosso_logo.png|Toro Rosso Logo Lotus_logo.jpg|Team Lotus Logo Marussiavirginracing.png|Virgin F1 Logo HRT_F1_Team_logo.png|HRT Logo Ever since the engine was invented, in the late nineteenth century, people have viewed it purely as another means of getting from A to B. There were also a rare few people who saw the invention as an opportunity to test themselves and the machine, to the limit, and to get from A to B quicker than anybody else. Over a century has passed since this invention, and it has been added to and improved in so many ways, so that a new person can be crowned the quickest. In 1950, Federation Internationale de L'Automobile (FIA) thought up of a new and faster way of racing; Formula One. The sport is now so competitive that everyone needs the coveted Formula 1 title. The first ever race of Formula 1 was in 1950 at Silverstone, in England. After this race the teams and drivers loved it and so did the fans, if possible even more than the drivers. Fomula 1 racing has come on so much more in it's 60 year life. In the past 5 years loads of aerodynamic and performance changes have occured. Driving I'm Formula 1 is a dream for most and only a reality for few. This Wiki documents all of the 31 World Champions, the World Championships, all the way from the first ever world champion in 1950, Nino Farina, up to the present day one, Sebastian Vettel. Everything from the best Constructors and the all time amazing Circuits. So if you have any further knowledge please add to this website, but only with permission from me, Gamereviewer. F1 Wiki Rules This wiki is rightfully owned by the MaRacey Corporation but was founded by me, Gamereviewer. Nobody can edit this wiki without permission. To get permission please leave me a message in my talk page saying something like " Hi, I'm............. please could I edit................." If you want to be able to be a permanent crew member leave me a "join crew" request in my talk page. You will then be trialled and be given a job to do. If you it well enough then I will allow you to join the MaRacey crew. As I am only a rookie reviewer, I have no authority to allow any Wikia users to join the MaRacey Corporation. So if you do try the test, and I think that your knowledge on the subject is sufficient, then I shall pass it through to MaRacey's chief administrators, Me Love Cars and Waterbolt952. If there is a majority verdict for you to join then you may. If we think you do not have the knowledge needed then the test can be retaken when the MaRacey administration agree. This is normally within a fortnight to a month. How should I improve the Wiki and Wiki edits? Different styles More pictures Less info Better layout Make the Wiki free to edit for all Latest activity Category:Browse